In a color backeye camera or a TV receiver, for which reproduced images are seen after having been once reflected by a mirror, the reproduced images should be inverted in left and right; i.e. they should be converted previously into so-called mirror images.
In order to obtain the mirror images, in the case where a cathode ray tube (hereinbelow abbreviated to CRT) is used for the color display device, a method is adopted, by which the direction of the current for the horizontal deflection is inverted (in practice the input terminals for the deflecting coil are exchanged).
By this method, in the case where a device is used in common both for obtaining usual images and for obtaining mirror images (a device used both for the TV reception and for the backeye, etc.), the direction of the current driving the horizontal deflection should be inverted, which is inconvenient. That is, in a monitor exclusively used therefor, the connection of the horizontal deflection coil should be changed, depending on image signals. Further, in an LCD (liquid crystal) type display device, since the scanning direction cannot be inverted in a simple manner, the method, by which the connection of the deflecting coil is inverted, cannot be used.